Red Snow
by Keltree
Summary: HAITUS!In the snowy lands of Winterspring, Two elves meet in an unwanted situation. What can the two elves do when the Fate's have decided to play a nasty trick on them? Can the snowy lands of Northrend form an answer or will a war make Fate's rift real?
1. The Clearing

**Ok so this is my first story, I really hope I get some reveiws. I'd love your guy's advise. please R&R!!!**

* * *

Long white hair whipped into a pale peachy purple face. Midnight blue eyes flicked around the snow covered forest. A black hood was pulled over long ears, covering part of blade markings. Dark purple armor shown under the black cloak around the elf. Her instincts told her to run, but she refused to run from an enemy that her race despised.

Her enemy stood a little ways in front of the tree she hid behind, looking around. The sun was out, glinting off his plate armor, but never the less still very cold. His black hair was half hidden by his black hood, which was attached to the black cloak that swayed in the wind. His evergreen eyes darted to every tree around him.

_'What's a paladin doing out here?'_

**What's a druid doing out here either?**

_'Who asked you?'_

**You did.**

_'Whatever.'_

The male elf shifted his sight to the tree she hid behind, her cape fluttered a bit, making the noise he heard. She heard him stalking up to the tree she was at, she made a dash for it, hearing him grunt in surprise and run after her.

_'I'M SO DEAD!'_ she yelled at herself in her mind. She spotted a clearing up ahead, and dashed for that. Once on the outside of the trees, in the clearing, she gasp and stopped dead in front of a mountain. She stared up it in amazement. She was still looking up when the paladin arrived a couple seconds after her.

Keltree turned swiftly around when she heard his gasping breathes. She backed up into the mountain as her mind registered her only way out was blocked by him. She saw him smirk at her stupidity. She groaned silently as he took a few steps towards her, she growled when he was only 7 feet away. He probably just noticed she was a night elf, it would explain his eyes glowing a brighter shade of green when he saw her markings. He surprisingly didn't seem very hostile towards her. It was strange he hadn't attacked her but she knew that he was just judging her, biding his time.

Keltree crouched down in a defensive stance as he moved closer to her, her black cloak swaying with the motion. The paladin stopped 3 feet in front of her crouched form, his own black cloak shifting restlessly in the thick piercing wind. Silently, he pulled out his large axe and gently set in the snow a couple feet in front of her. Backing away, he sat against a tree as he watched her closely, her every move not going unnoticed by his sharp evergreen eyes.

The druid peered at the paladin then the axe, she decided she didn't want to touch the clean weapon. She instead relaxed her stance and spoke in common, "Why leave yourself defenseless?"

Peering at her for a moment, choosing his words carefully, he remarked slowly, "Did you wish for me to keep it and you in here for the rest of the night?" She blankly stared at him, fuming slightly, but agreed it was getting late.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said mockingly, "I am Keltree Blackwolf, druid of Ashenvale." She did a mocking bow to him and leaned against the steep mountain wall.

"Talvron Redwing at your service, malady" He said, taunting her. She growled at his stupidity and grabbed the axe.

"Well then, Talvron, would you be kind enough to step aside and let me pass? I need to head back to Everlook... And I think I'll just take this weapon with me." She remarked and dashed away with the heavy axe hanging on her black cloaked back, surprisingly swift.

"Hey! That's my axe! Get back here you little..!" Talvron howled after her. He then dashed after her cursing himself for forgetting his mount.

* * *

** I know, I know, it's really short. I'd love to write more but I'm gunna stick with this for a while. TY sooo much for reading my first story. Reveiw plz!!!**


	2. The Deal

**OK so turns out i forgot a disclaimer ha ha oops. But before that, id like to thank victoriablack1 for being my first reviewer. ^.^ Ty! Mk well disclaimer time!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea and characters, everything else belongs to Blizzard.**

* * *

Keltree weaved through the trees until she saw the goblin town. Glancing behind her, she saw that Talvron was trying to keep up in his heavy armor. Laughing openly, she sprinted to the inn in the large town. She hurriedly sat at a table with her hood pulled all the way up, facing away from the door.

Talvron arrived in the inn panting from his heavy run. He leaned against the wall next to the entrance, sweeping his gaze around the dark wood interior. Glancing at each and every figure in the room. Only 3 goblins and a hooded figure at a table. He smirked when he saw his red handled axe peaking from under the black cloak so carefully drawn over it.

The druid could hear his heartbeat when he entered the tavern, she heard it settle when she felt his eyes landing on her. She went a little rigid when his foot steps came towards her direction. The footsteps stopped when he was facing the door, on the other side of the table.

Keltree hesitantly shifted her eyes upwards to him. He wore his smirk triumphantly, when he saw her hesitate to see him. He sat in the chair across from her, tapping his pale tan fingers on the wooded table.

She knew he wanted his axe, but what would he do once he got it? Contemplating whether or not to give it to him, she ran he fingers through her long white hair. Finally, after a couple of moments of weighing the pros and cons in her head, she pulled the long heavy axe from her shinning black cloak slowly. Gently resting it on the table in the middle of them she sighed in defeated. "You won my little game paladin. It's yours once again."

Talvron smirked wider at her admitted defeat. Gabbing his axe, he strapped it on top of his cloak. He pulled down his hood revealing short spiky black hair underneath. Keltree gazed in boredom at him while her mind ranted with itself, 'Does he do that on purpose!? Hell, he could probably have any woman that he wanted!' Keltree glared darkly at the thought and berated herself mentally for thinking such none sense.

She pulled her own hood down, shaking her head gently to let loose any caught hair. She then proceeded to run her slender fingers through the silvery strands. Placing her right elbow on the dark wood table, she rested her head in her open palm, looking at her shinning long nails on her left hand. She did not notice that her actions had the well skilled paladin to think about her, in jealousy. 'She has no idea that she could run off with any male she wanted does she!? Is she mocking me on purpose?!'

Keltree yawned when she thought about going back to Moonglade, which was why she was out here. She hadn't wanted to port to Moonglade, so she decided to walk from Theramore to Winterspring to the Moonglade. Spending all the time she could spare away from the quiet place.

Keltree jumped slightly when a little calico kitten jumped in her lap, shaking her from her thoughts. Purring at the kitten that rubbed her head against Keltree's hand while she was petted, Keltree forgot about the Blood Elf that sat across from her.

The little kitten jumped on the table and padded across it to the paladin who stared at it, it stared back... for 5 minutes. The little kitten had this cute little face on that had shinning bright yellow eyes that stared into the bright evergreen gaze of the blood elf that had on a half glare half mad face.

Keltree couldn't handle the pressure anymore when the kitten jumped on his head that was right in front of her. Keltree burst into laughs and giggles when the cat circled around his head and wound up into a sleeping mass of brown, black, and white fur. Talvron's face just screamed "WTF IS THAT CAT DOING ON MY HEAD!?!"

"What's so funny druid?" Talvron ground out with a growl.

Keltree, who was still laughing her ass off, giggled, "My...my cat... is lying... on... on your head... and she... just made a... fool of you!!!" Talvron glared at Keltree and then tried to glare at the kitten laying on his head.

Somehow, the kitten knew he was glaring at her and jumped of his now flattened hair. Keltree just laughed even more at his appearance. The kitten sat on the table in front of him and watched as he shook his head to free his hair from their flattened nest.

The kitten then turned and playfully trotted across the small dark table to be in front of her master. Keltree settled down enough to pick the kitten up and hold her to her face, "My little Hime, you're so cute!" Keltree then rested the kitten on her lap, who then decided she wanted to be on Keltree's shoulder's. Hime climbed to sit on Keltree's left shoulder like a parrot. Hime then proceeded to go under Keltree's hair and plop down there, with her hind legs and tail hanging over Keltree's left shoulder, and her front legs and head resting on her right.

"So you like cat's I take it?" Talvron asked in common, Keltree nodded slightly to him.

"What type of animals do you like?"

"I love cats as well." He responded to her question. Keltree purred at his answer and shifter her midnight blue eyes from him, to the cat, then back to his beautiful deep evergreen eyes.

"Do you have the elusive black cat?" Talvron asked her seriously.

"No, sadly, I do not. I've tried to find out where to get them, but when I heard only Horde could get them, I gave up. I don't do good with Horde, as you've seen." She remarked sadly.

"Well I have 2, you could have one... " He saw her smile slightly, then continued, "But you'd have to work for it." Her smile faded to a look of utter horror. 'What kind of work was he going to give me' was probably running through her mind.

He smirked and continued his bargain, "How about you help me out in Northrend, and I'll give you the cat in Dalaran after 1 year." His smirk grew bigger when she glared at him more ferociously than before, but he knew she was considering it.

"You'd have to consider me with respect, and not make me do anything against my own kind. If it's against the Alliance, you will make sure that I am not seen by any. I will not be a play toy for any of your friends." She demanded.

He nodded and smiled for once, "Is that all you wish for?" She nodded and he smirked. "Then we leave in 1 week. Use that time to gather what you need. I don't care if you tell anyone just be quick."

She smiled wearily at him and held out her hand, "Then we have a deal, Talvron?"

"Yes, we have a deal." He answered and shook her hand, all the while smirking.

* * *

**Well well, what has Keltree gotten herself into? Maybe she'll find out next chapter! I really am not going to post the next chapter until i have at least 5 more reviews! So please! tell your friends if you like it! Ty and g'night!**


	3. The Scare

_OMG! I FINALLY GOT IT OUT! I'm sooooo sorry for such a long wait! But hopefully it won't take that long for the next chapter! Okay so this is like a filler chapter to get some things going!I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot for this story and most of the character names, some names are my friends' and the rest belongs to Blizzard.**

* * *

Keltree groaned aloud when she spotted the large boat ahead of her pulling in. She gave a sidelong glance at Stormwind's great harbor and her semi-large packs. Talvron had agreed to meet her in Borean Tundra, at Amber Watch in a month's time. It would take two weeks to get to Northrend and four to eight days to get from the port town to Amber Watch, including the time it might take to stay out of danger.

Keltree had deciding to bring Hime with her for some company through the long year ahead of her. She had packed two sets of gear, her combat (feral cat) gear and her healing (restoration) gear. She was currently wearing her long sleeved white cloth undershirt and her long skin tight white leather pants. She wore her purple boots, with her long silky hair swinging in the slight wind.

She knew over the next year that she couldn't and would absolutely **never** get close (emotionally) to any horde she met, including Talvron. How hard would it be for her to simply keep her hormones down two notches just so she wouldn't become attached to her "captor". Maybe that was why she had brought Hime with her, so she could be with her lovable little puppy like kitten. Thank Elune she had brought a couple books and empty notebooks, she would need to keep her mind busy.

Shaking herself out of her mental note taking, she saw that the boat headed for Borean Tundra was being loaded with all the necessities for the two week trip. Bandages, potions, general goods, reagents, clothes, blankets and pillows, and even some pet food. She saw 2 other women and about 27 men looking just like herself, dazed and packed semi-heavily.

Keltree left Hime with her luggage as she walked to the other girls, who were giving the guys lots of room to stay away from them. Upon walking over with a smile on her face, one of the girls turned to greet her but gasped in shock and shouted, "Keltree! I haven't seen you in a year! Where have you been little miss daughter of Illi-?"

"Shh! Mayonnaise! Really? Will you keep your voice down, no body has to know who my father or mother are."

"Okay okay, you win. But anyways, meet Alexria. She's a rogue, and a very good one at that!"

"Nice to meet you Alexria, and as I'm sure you and everyone else on this dock heard, I'm Keltree but my friends call me Kel."

"You as well, Keltree. I hope to get to know you more on our trip to Borean Tundra. Mayonnaise and I here, were just talking about how we thought that we should work together out in that frozen throne of Arthas'." Explained the spontaneous, spunky night elf.

"That's a great idea! I wish I could help-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME!" Mayonnaise shouted a the top of her lungs.

"But I'm needed in Sholazar Basin ASAP." Keltree finished and halfheartedly glared at May. Mayonnaise glared angrily at Kel, thinking that she was just saying that because she didn't want to battle with her.

"Well! Why don't you just rip my heart out! All I wanted was to hang out with my soon-to-be sister, and best friend in the whole universe! I have half a heart to tell your brother! You know how hard he's had it with your parents gone! I would've thought that you would take a least half the stress off of him! And don't even get me started on how he keeps on complaining about how the mages of Dalaran are hopelessly lost healers! They know excellent first aid, but don't know anything about casting heals!"

"Okay okay, calm yourself! If you're finished with your rant, I was going to say that I can wait to go to Sholazar for a couple mon-"

"Kel! Why didn't you say so before!" Interrupted Mayonnaise.

"Let me finish will you! I can wait to go to Sholazar for a couple months ONLY if something is going on with my family, which so happens that my own brother is getting married in Dalaran in 3 months. So I can stay with you till I'm needed." Explained Keltree to her very, very bubbly best friend.

Just then, a bell rang, signaling that passengers are welcome to board the ship now. Keltree glanced over her shoulder to see all the men staring at her and her friends and that all the luggage had been packed, Hime sitting on a post to left of the boat, waiting. Turning back around she whispered quietly to her friends,"They're staring at us. How about we give them a little scare here... and perhaps continuously on board?" They all giggled silently, with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Keltree turned around to give the men a very scary death glare, all the while May had called out her lioness and Alexria had vanished, probably heading behind the men. Catching her drift, May and Kel glanced at each other and walked slowly towards the men. Seeing a slight heat wave behind the men, Keltree flicked a piece of silver locks from her shoulder and crouched down, disappearing.

Seeing that Kel had gone into her cat form and was prowling invisibly in front of the men, May had her lioness stalk slowly towards them, creeping to a halt. Slowly opening it large gaping jaws, full of perfectly sharpened, needle-point canines. As the jaws creeped to a halt, Alexria came out of stealth and whispered menacingly, "Boo..." The men jumped a foot high, only to jump 3 feet higher and screaming like little girls who just got scared by a war torn Orc because of a large white cat roaring intimidatingly in front of the men. The smell of urine of 4-5 different species flooded the air, notably, less of the smell coming from Night Elf men.

Pushing a path through the smelling men, Alexria was laughing her head off. Coming to join her silver haired druid and light blue haired hunter friends, who in turn were laughing, they all headed over to the boat. Hime mewed at Keltree, who picked up Hime and set her on the shorter hunter's lioness' back. The women giggled at the adorable seen of the lioness licking the kitten's head and treating it as if it was her own cub.

The women walked onto the boat, still giggling to each other, only to notice that the only other woman on board was the First Mate. Groaning to each other, the decided to have a talk to the captain about where their quarters were, to try and see if they could have their rooms close to each other.

They stopped at the railing of the right side of the boat, deciding to watch the beautiful, radiant sunset as they departed from the stoney castle like capital city Stormwind. "It's beautiful!" Gasped all the girls at the same time. The glossy pink, tangerine orange, and brilliant yellow that blended together, vanishing from view, turning the sky into a deep blue vacant blanket.

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it! I'm typing this all at 3 AM so... it might be confusing I'm not really sure since I'm very hyper at night and i tend to be random. I'll love you all if you please _**R&R****!**

_Thank you all who have reviewed and to all of you who like this story and are dedicated to sticking with my very late updates._**  
**


	4. Author's Note

Okay so I really don't like where this story is right now, so I'm going to go through it again and just remake it. Because honestly, I can do much better. If you guys like this story and want me to just remake it tell me! Please! If you don't like it tell me that too! I want the story to be better and I'm not really feeling this story anymore. I can continue it if you guys would like, but you have to tell me. Until then, thanks!


End file.
